


Celibacy Interrupted

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Sam has a real short refractory period, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: Square Filled: FacialsShip: Jody x SamRating: Explicit/NC-17Word Count: 573Created for @spnkinkbingo





	Celibacy Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glass_Jacket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Jacket/gifts), [marksmanfem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksmanfem/gifts).



> A/N: thanks to glassjacket + marksmanfem for giving me the character ideas and premise. xox glitches

They both had a lot to drink, but it’s not like Jody wasn’t curious about Sam’s… assets. She was curious about a lot of things after so many stints with grief and celibacy, so many life-changing events.

Her husband was killed by her monster-infected son, she was celibate; she went on a date with Crowley who almost killed her, she was celibate; she had a fling with Asa, a like-minded hunter who was murdered, she was celibate. Sucking Sam Winchester’s cock seemed like the logical next step to her.

Throw caution to the wind and all that, right?

So she’s kneeling at Sam’s feet, between his long, folded legs. She’d not even thought twice about opening his pants, dragging his belt from the loops, working the denim over his slender hips and dropping to her knees – didn’t even hesitate.

He’s hot and hard where he’s slouched into the worn cushions of her old couch, eyelids half-mast, watching her with lazy but intensive interest. “You’re good at this,” he says, reaching for her chin, tilting her face up, pausing her licking and sucking. “You gonna let me return the favor?”

Jody smirks, gently pulling her chin from his slight grip and setting back to swirl her tongue around his tip. She holds his gaze as she slowly slides her lips over his full length, taking him all the way inside her mouth and down her throat. She’s conscious of relaxing her throat and jaw – she’s never done this before.

“Shit,” Sam curses with a whisper, throws his head back into the cushion behind him. His fingers dig into the crocheted throw next to him and the arm of the couch.

Jody closes her eyes and takes him deeper. She wants to make him come. Actually? She  _needs_  to make him come. Right now.

She bobs her head, letting his impressive length slide down her throat as she grips him at his base, soothing, smoothing, rhythmically squeezing.

“Jody.” Sam pops his head up, gasping. “Jody, I’m gonna come.”

His eyes are desperate, and his hands cup her face and run fingers through her hair. She pulls off of him, gasps for air herself and pumps him with her hand. “Come on me,” she says, out of breath, just wanting to see it – see him come, feel it. “On my face.”

Sam blows out a heavy breath and shifts his position, bites his lip. “Fuck, Jody,” he says. “Yeah, okay.” He moves her hand away, cups the back of her head, his fingers wrapping her neck, uses his other hand to pump himself. “Spit,” he says, and she does.

He wants extra lubrication for the final few strokes he needs to come. He sits up a little straighter and watches her big brown eyes turn almost black, holds her still – and then he’s spurting white and sticky over her chin and cheek, her jaw, her lips.

She swipes her tongue over what she can and smiles as he finishes on her neck and collarbone.

“Wow,” she says, swaying until she falls forward, kissing his bare belly.

Mere moments pass as breathing slows. Jody wipes her face clean as best she can with one hand before looking up at Sam once again. He’s smiling. And he’s already getting hard again.

“Wow,” she says again, her eyes widening.

“Your turn,” Sam says, gently pushing her back to the floor and sliding from the couch to hover over her.


End file.
